Currently, rear seat cushion assemblies are installed into vehicles using attachment features that couple to a mounting surface of a vehicle. These installations require cut-out features specifically located in the mounting surface and also generally require hand tools for engaging the attachment features with plastic clip assemblies in the mounting surface. The cushion assemblies in known systems require access and tooling to install and remove the cushion assembly from a vehicle. A vertically loaded cushion assembly is desired that can adequately couple to installed vehicle components without the need for specific access or tooling to coupling locations.